Lessons
by Aramina16
Summary: Selene and Michael get into a fight. Michael comes back angry and chaos ensues. Selene isn't going to take this lightly. Chapter 6 up. Not best at summaries. First Underworld fic. Rated for Lemon and Language. SeleneMicheal. R&R please. Puppydog eyes.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Underworld, but I wish I owned Scott Speedman. This song is Hand that Feeds from Nine Inch Nails, I don't know if it fits or not, you be the judge. This is the only song that popped up though.

Lessons You're keeping in step  
In the line  
Got your chin held high and you feel just fine  
Because you do  
What you're told  
But inside your heart it is black and it's hollow and it's cold 

Selene heard the door slam shut behind her. She flinched but remained stotic. _He just had to get into it. Had to refuse the blood yet again. Stupid human morals. He isn't human anymore!_ She growled to herself and went into the temporary bedroom in the temporary place they had. On the run from Lycan and Vampire alike, they had found this safe house…. if one is to be found in Budapest. Selene sighed and unzipped her corset, setting it on a table in the room. She unholstered her Berettas and set them on the table right next to the bed, it would be day soon and she wanted to rest for the little time they had. The Vampires were hot on the trail and the only thing that kept them safe was daylight, even though it had scarred her up a bit. Selene then sat down on the bed and slipped off her boots and unzipped her leather bodysuit. She closed all the curtains, dark black thankfully, and slipped under black sheets. Her mind briefly wandered to Michael wondering what he could be doing in the middle of the day after the fight, then she fell asleep.

Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you want to change it?

Rain pattered on the roof of the room and clouds littered what should have been a sunny sky. Thunder cracked outside loudly, but that is not what woke her. She stared into darkness, all the hairs on her neck stood up, but she dismissed the feeling and closed her eyes. She felt the bed strangely cold; then remembered the fight and that he wasn't there. It was day, there was no threat now, and if anyone came close she was sure Michael would dispatch him or her. The thunder came again, along with it, what she thought was a growl, a deep angry growl. This time, knowing something was there, she reached out a hand to one of her Berettas, her eyes going Immortal blue. Then, lightning fast, she whipped around and aimed the gun at the intruder then dropped it on the bed as she saw Michael in his hybrid form standing in the doorway. His black eyes void of any emotion as he stared at her. Selene felt a bit tense, he was just standing there, in his beast form, something wasn't right, something definitely was not right here. Selene started to get up from bed and saw him walk to the edge. She stopped, "Michael?" His eyes looked at her, she relaxed slightly. "Come to bed." She opened the sheet beside her in an invitation.

What if this whole crusade's  
A charade  
And behind it all there's a price to be paid  
For the blood  
On which we dine  
Justified in the name of the holy and the divine

Hybrid Michael cocked his head to the side and the beast within screamed to be let out, the primal instinct to rut with the vampiress. Selene sighed and lay back down, turning on her side, listening to the raindrops as they hit the roof, the rhythm like a lullaby. She felt a depression in the bed and was turning around to look at him, when she was pinned on her stomach, under the lycan/vampire hybrid. "Michael, let me up now!" she demanded.

Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you want to change it?

Her only answer was a growl, and she couldn't turn her head to see him. She felt something hard against her backside and she hissed and tried to work herself out from under him. He growled and held her down even more. She realized the only way to get out of this mess is to be submissive to him until he lets his guard down. She relaxed under him and he growled appreciatively. He began to nip and lick at her neck, just behind her ear, going down to suck on her pulse and then to the place between her neck and shoulder. Selene murmured in pleasure. Then he did something unexpected and bit down, his powerful jaws bit into her fast and hard. Selene mewed, a sound she didn't even think she could make, and moved under him. Hybrid Michael released the bite and growled as he roughly pulled her onto all fours. Selene gasped and tried to get away but he had a tight hold on her bare hips, claws making slight grooves.

So naive  
I keep holding on to what I want to believe  
I can see  
But I keep holding on and on and on and on

The next thing she knew was a hard, large object invading her as the male thrusted hard into her. Selene gripped the covers, she had had sex before but she needed time to adjust. The Hybrid growled and began thrusting into her at a fast pace, claws digging deeper. She hissed and moved back, if her immortal nature was not apparent then it was now, her eyes were the bright ice blue and her fangs had elongated as they rutted. Release approaching fast, his claws had dug to the bone as he used his speed to his advantage and watched as the female squirm and writhe under him, gripping the covers and moaning, shredding the unfortunate sheets. Growling, he felt his own climax and inch away, as he felt the vampiresss'. He bit into her again and felt her walls squeezing him tightly as she yelled her own release and his came swiftly after. He roared to the dark sky, which answered with a thunder of its own. If it had not been storming then someone would have called the police by now with the sounds coming from the building. Selene slumped on the bed, ready to fall asleep when he pulled out, much to her disappointment and relief. She felt the gouges in her hips and bite on her neck. She tried to move and he growled, snarled really and she stayed still. Not usual for her but the Hybrid, Michael, her Michael, wasn't himself. This was the lycan beast wanting dominance, he was angry with her. He flipped her over and thrusted into her fast; he brought her legs up around him, scratching the ivory skin and making cold blood well up from the cuts. He went the same fast pace and Selene dug her nails into his dark skin as climax approached fast. Her nails cut bloody gouges into his back as she screamed his name. Blood loss and tiredness overcame her at that point and she fell unconscious….

Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay…never written a lemon before, or a songfic…….never wrote Underworld fan fiction, but have read the prequel to the movie and watched both of them. Tell me what you think…….flame if you must……it'll help me with the second part.

AraminaInuyashaandUnderworldrock (long name….I know)


	2. Chapter 2

You know the drill, now onto the story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Selene awoke, rain still pouring down, making little plook noises outside. She was in bed, the sheets were clean and there was a large bowl of blood beside her. She was confused for a moment; then all of it came back. Growling, she clutched the sheets in anger then looked down the bed, Beretta still there. Then she looked around the room for him. _Gone. _She thought to herself. She was very weak and saw the scars on her hips where he had dug his claws into her while mating with her. She felt her neck for marks and there they were, and moved her legs. Soreness shot through them at her movement, and she thought better of trying to move. Instead, her eyes moved to the blood, it looked so enticing, so good, but something yelled at her. _ He took you unaware; he humiliated you. Get him back; you need to get him back._ She nodded at the voice but needed blood, strength to do this. Michael probably got the blood for her, but she took it anyway and drank it heavily, draining it in a matter of a few seconds. The blood tasted different, better, she wanted more, a lot more. Her body then wanted sleep, but first she grabbed the Beretta on the foot of her bed and dropped the bowl on the ground with a clang. Selene winced at the sound, and looked around, hoping Michael didn't want to come and check it out. She kept the gun in hand and fell asleep, strength returning faster.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michael heard the clang outside the apartment. He was drenched to the bone and looking out at the storm clouds. He was a bit confused about what happened in the last few hours, but he knew he did it. He felt power, and Selene enjoyed it. He liked being the dominant one for a change, but he didn't want to hurt her. The Lycan blood called to him, told him he wanted his mate again. He knew she awoke. _Come on, she wanted it. You did the right thing to her. Now, time to do it again, establish your dominance._ He wasn't sure he should follow the advice. Do I have to hurt her? _No, I will help; embrace me, not the weaker vampire in your veins._ He stood up, changing into the Hybrid form. His nails grew and blackened; his eyes grew black, deep black also. His skin changed to the blue-black color and his fangs grew. Transformation complete he dropped down to the door, opening it carefully, a slight squeak accompanying it. He looked in on the sleeping Vampiress, she looked angelic to him, his mate, his to mate, his to mark, his to pup, his pups. He stepped in and all the sudden the tables became even.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Selene was awake the moment the door squeaked, senses coming alive. She tuned into the footsteps and the moment he was in fully she shot up and pulled the trigger. Not again, she would NOT be dominated again. Michael roared in pain and fury at his mates', resistance. The silver bullets burned into his skin, not in any vital places but enough to slow him down a bit. Selene's naked form shot from the covers onto the floor with a slight thud. She fired the gun again and more pain and another roar as he charged her. She moved fast and dodged him. The beast screamed revenge, and he was happy to oblige. He charged at her a few more times until he realized that wasn't working and changed tactics, approaching her slowly, then darting to the side. She jumped and stumbled, soreness in her thighs biting at her. Mistake! Her body realized at once and the Hybrid bore down on her. She fired her gun, but there were no bullets. If only she got to get her other gun. Throwing the gun across the room she faced him hand to hand. He instantly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Selene twisted and brought her knee up to his groin. He groaned in pain and released her. The female vampire jumped back and hit the bed. Her hand snaked onto the table beside the bed and she brought the gun to bear. Michael had just recovered from the groin hit and was looking at her with gleaming eyes. She aimed it at him and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened…the gun was empty and she was on the bed.

He moved faster than she could and pinned her to the bed. Selene hit his back, and pushed on him, trying to get him off of her. The Hybrid smiled and growled, he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. Her eyes gleamed with hate, hate at him, at the situation and her legs kicked him in the thigh. His growl was loud and threatening. Something in her wanted to submit but she stuffed it down and spat in his face.

This enraged the male and he grabbed her thigh and dug his nails into it, while she squirmed and whimpered. Now, this made her struggle against his hands even more, trying calmly to get her hands out of his grip. ' Not a chance' his eyes said and he ripped the sheet with one hand, pulling her up towards the bed frame. Her thigh brushed his erection and he purr/growled in pleasure. His hands worked fast, tying her wrists to the frame of the bed. Now…he just needed to get her legs under control. Her arms were trying to work the cloth, but only half-heartedly. His hands gripped her thighs and pressed them down, while his gaze was drawn to her breasts. He got an idea to get his bitch to submit to his desires. His head dipped down and caught a nipple in his mouth. He began to suckle like a newborn pup and her struggles increased, this wasn't working. His head was swimming with another idea. His hands released her legs, which kicked sharply in response. She was hissing at him, daring him to try anything, her hands were still working at the cloth. His claws traced down her neck, breasts, and stomach, leaving little red lines. He moved down to her entrance, and was sharply kneed in the face. He recovered fast and dipped his head between her legs. She was glistening for him, as much as she fought, this brought a deep growl to his throat. His tongue snaked out and tasted her, her legs seized up. She tasted sweet to him, and he began to lap hungrily. Her hips lifted slightly and he pinned them down, claws digging into her stomach. Steadily lapping it didn't take her long to reach climax. _Now she won't fight._ He thought, oh how wrong he was. The moment his length brushed against her she screeched and hissed at him, bleeding already from the stomach wounds. He sighed and grabbed her legs, claws digging to the bone and growled in dominance. No the Vampiress still wouldn't submit, so he thrusted into her hard, his claws holding her legs as he growled in happiness. She seized up for a second then thrashed again. This was getting old to Michael, so he leaned down and bit into her shoulder, starting a rhythm up with his hips. His powerful thrusts where driving her into the bed, and her hands finally came unraveled, but she was too far gone in the rhythm to care. Her hands grabbed his hair and held him there as he was drinking her blood. She felt him throb and release into her and she hissed at him, biting into his shoulder also. The Lycan within rejoiced._ She is ours! _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay………..I don't think it is as good as the first one, but please, give me something to work with! Oh yeah, has no one ever done a Michael dominant thing? Anyway, second part done. I can make another story to this, or make more chapters with a long plot? Or just leave it?

Response to reviews:

Angelcat70- Thank you. I just hope you like this one as well as the first.

Lil' Pup- You scare me a lot. Here is your sequel, hope you like it, because I don't wanna die!

Cursedgirl- here is your update.

Dark hanyou kagome- Love the name by the way. Has this really been the first time? Well, a new revolution has started with Michael dominating the bedroom. I am weird I know.

Foamy- Read your story. I am Aramina by the way. Guts ain't got nuthin to do with it. I just wanted him to act more Lycanlike with Selene, matewise. You should write a bit of this, I bet you could do it better than me.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Here is my chapter. I do not own Underworld.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Selene awoke surrounded by darkness. This did not surprise her as she felt the welcoming night upon her skin. The second thing that registered was an arm around her and a body against hers. She hissed low as she remembered the goings on of the day. She felt humiliated by the dominance he had over her and she contemplated killing him for this injustice to her, but threw that out the window. He was a valuable asset to her, besides who else could she trust, if she could even trust him anymore. Part of her felt the episode in the afternoon was not going to happen and only happened because the Hybrid wouldn't feed and had to indulge a bit on her blood.

Her thighs ached, yet the wounds on her stomach and legs had already healed, much to her surprise. Michael shifted in his sleep, groaning a little and arm loosening. She felt his breath through the rise and fall of his chest against her and saw his arm in the darkness; he was asleep and fully human at this time. Selene slipped from his arms as air slips through a hand with outstretched fingers. She stretched muscles, which screamed in protest. Then sat upon the floor and stretched some more, bending and turning, hearing a few bones pop. When she was limber and satisfied she got up and padded softly to the other side of the room where her clothes were; she was about to pick them up when she saw the shower and had a sudden urge to get clean, get any scent off her that she could so they wouldn't track them by scent. Selene walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michael awoke as the door shut. He felt Selene was gone, and felt as if the day had been blurred a bit. He remembered some stuff but it was like a curtain of thin fog obscured most of it. He had guess they had had sex, since he was naked and the sheets felt stained. He also smelled blood. _We need to feed. _He shook his head, clearing himself of the voice. That voice haunted him this morning. The Hybrid turned to stare at the ceiling, thinking to himself silently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Selene turned on the shower and stepped in as lukewarm water hit her back. She turned the cool water down until she got the temperature she desired. The hot water slid down her body and she began to scrub at her shoulders and stomach with the soap she found on the sink. She felt a strange bump, shaped like teeth, which she dismissed as nothing. When she reached her thighs she had trouble. The area was still tender but she scrubbed, ignoring the strange feeling. While scrubbing she thought about this problem. Something was clearly wrong with him, or he had just fooled her into thinking he was sweet and kind and trustworthy. No. That wasn't it. Maybe the inner beast had gotten to him. Maybe it was a one-night thing. But one thing was certain: This couldn't go unnoticed. Satisfied with her cleanliness and state of mind she turned the water off and pulled a towel to her. She stepped outside the tub and dried off enough, then turned the doorknob, the latch clicked and door opened. She stepped out to her clothes; hair still wet, and saw Michael staring at her.

At first she was cautious of him then, as he did nothing but stare she finished getting her death dealer suit on. Michael got up and walked past her into the shower. She heard the squeak of the knob and set to find her Berettas in the bed. She looked under the covers and found one, but not the other. She reached under the bed and felt the cool metal, pulling it out. She reloaded the guns with the little ammunition she had left. She would have to steal some more she thought to herself. The door opened to the bathroom as Michael came out, he quickly dressed and sat on the bed as Selene equipped her Berettas and trench coat. She started to walk out when Michael called to her. "Selene, we need to talk. Come here."

She ignored him…or tried to. The bumps on her shoulder were starting to get hot, like the sun, the more she defied the hotter it got. She wheeled around on him, " What did you do!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, cliffy. Sorry if it's not a lemon. I took a slight break. I will add one in the next chapter.

Foamy-Thanks for the advice. I will keep going as long as I get reviews. I wanna know if I am doing badly. Listening to music really helps, especially if it is the Underworld Soundtrack.

Redlined-Well, I don't really do that stuff, the bondage stuff. Michael has a backbone in this story….well I can't tell you why.

Dark Hanyou Kagome-Perhaps, that may be good for the story.

Lil' Pup- You are about as civilized as my friend Ren (that is a compliment). This one is a little filler for the next chappie, which has some excitement.

Terraphim86- Well, thanks for your review, I hope this is better for you, or any other story you may read.

Ithilwen K-Bane- I am getting to that. I hope. I am sorry, not good at in-depth explanations. I'll get better with practice though.

R&R Good or Bad, give it to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Yadda Yadda yaddda…..onto the story. There is a bit of fluff, just a bit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michael was taken aback at her distress. " I don't know!"

"Yes you do!" She said viciously. "You gave me a scar." She tore open the leather and bared her neck to him.

A large bit mark was glowing an angry red, but as she stomped towards him it grew paler. " I have no idea what that is!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!" He yelled at her, grabbing her by the arm and slamming her up against the nearest wall.

"Alright. Let me go!" she pushed back on his chest.

"Calm down first."

"I am calm." She ground through her teeth.

"We will figure this out." He tried to pull her close but she pushed him away and stormed out, opening and slamming the door loudly. Stomping down the stairs and slamming the glass door, which he heard shatter.

Michael watched her storm out and growled. He felt a bit weak… he didn't like it. 'Feed' that is what he needed to do. He didn't want to feed off people, or cloned blood. Maybe an animal…. He thought to himself. But first he needed to find Selene, his mate, and bring her back here to discuss everything, heading towards the door, he felt something strange….as if someone, on the outside, was talking to him, but dismissed it and opened the door, then walked through it and down the stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Selene walked the alleyways in the night, savoring the covering darkness, the divine moon. Her leather was glossed and blended perfectly with the dark. She was as silent as a shadow scouring the streets, looking for Lycans or Vampires that may be on their tail. She watch the people walk, the ones who could be in the sun, they took it for granted and sometimes, quietly to herself she would envy them. Now is not the time to do that though as she spotted two males out of the crowd. They wore trench coats and pants, but no shirts; on top of that their hair was messy and eyes sunken. Their wary demeanor also proved them to be for what they were, Lycanthropes. She pressed herself against the wall of the buildings, following them closely, trying to catch their words and trying to stay upwind of them, because if the wind shifted, she would be found out. What she did not know was that those who would want her for their leader were following her, in turn.

(a/n- was thinking bout stopping here…..)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michael walked out the door onto the street and began to sniff the air. His Lycan senses were much more attuned to the smells and sounds of the night. He smelled Selene's scent, lavender, and began to track it with speed. A few minutes of this and he got to the street. She had been following the shadows, it seemed, but he smelled others, vampire. They had been following his mate. His Selene. He suppressed a growl and followed the trail with determination. The scents became confused; he smelled so many perfume wearers, they all smelled so much like flowers, but that was soon sorted out. He waited a minute before smelling the air, which blew into his face. He smelled her now, much greater now. As did he smell two Lycans in the same direction. If Selene had been tracking them, and two vampires had been tracking her…. He didn't want to finish that thought and he ran ahead, towards all the scents, growling and changing into his Hybrid form, sticking to the shadows. The protective instict was stronger, much stronger now, he wanted blood, and now he was going to get it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay. Dunno if this is as good as the others but it's a cliffy. Review please! I will give everyone a cookie if they do!

Response to reviews:

Lil' Pup- glad you like it. Ren is one of my best friends. Well, any advice you wanna give me by chance, what you would like to see in the next chapter, oh great daywalker. (no I am not mocking)

Angelcat70- thanks, glad you like it. I work for the cookies the reviewers give me. I hope you like this one. I will get the next chapter up soon.

Vampyricdeath- Here's your chapter.

Corpsexbride-Thanks! As I said before, hope you like this chapter too.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Underworld or any of its characters…that's why they may seem a bit ooc. I don't mean for it to happen though…. so I watched Underworld Extended Cut and Underworld: Evolution thinking it would help me a bit. I don't wanna disappoint you guys so I decided to write a chapter. This is going to be one of the last ones I write of this story. Tell me now if you want a sequel and I will be sure to write this one a bit faster anyway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Selene was following the Lycans intently till they stopped. She hid in the shadows of a building as they met with another being…most likely human by the rich look of him. He handed the lead Lycan, a tall male with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, a briefcase and duffel bag. The Lycan began to talk with the human and then with his counterpart. She tried to edge closer but the wind was too chancy for that to happen. The human put up his hands and turned his back to walk away. At that moment a sound came from behind her and a sharp pain hit her side. She hissed softly and jerked a hand to her side. Cool vampiric blood encountered her fingers but not much, meaning that the wound was a graze. It was most likely from a bullet…but the gun made no sound. She turned and moved slowly as to not alert anyone behind or in front of her. Her eyes were still brown she guessed for another shot hadn't came at her. Whoever fired it was probably trying to aim again and hit his or her mark. Her eyes tried to pierce the darkness in front of her and she was so far unsuccessful, granted a vampires' vision was much better than any humans. She dared not make a sound until she could pinpoint the black assassin, after that her Beretta's could make short work of the bastard. Another sound from the same direction made her hiss within her head…. the mark on her shoulder was tingling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michael found the two vampires with ease using his super-sensitive hearing, vision, and nose. He used the grace of his latent vampiric abilities to sneak up on the two black clad death-dealers of the coven mansion. He heard the sound of the first shot, sounding much like a rock or something to that effect as it shot. Even if he wasn't sure of the weapon, the smell of gunpowder left no doubt. He felt Selene's pain, if only a little, and resisted the urge to rip out the assailants' throat. No, this had to be done with as little commotion as possible although the beast within reasoned that ripping both their throats out at the same time would be quiet, if a little messy. The Hybrid stealthily slipped behind the two, knowing that his mate knew that he was there by her mixed feelings. Lifting his hand to the back of one of their throats he grabbed it and snapped his neck with as little force as one would use to smash a bug. The other spun around with his gun and fired…luckily the bullets weren't silver and it didn't affect him. He saw his mate come out of the shadows and fire her gun a few times into the back of the death dealer in front of him. The vampire fell dead with a surprised look on his face. He marveled at Selene's decisiveness and ability to kill with such ease. She looked stunning to him, pale skin aglow slightly in the night. That was shortly lived as the one of the Lycan's they were following struck at her. Selene whipped around and fired what rounds were left in the gun into his gut. Steam arose from the wound as he crumpled and screamed. The second one was already in Lycan form and Michael wanted this one for himself. He ran forward with Hybrid swiftness (a/n: you know like in the first movie when Michael threw Viktor off the ledge-like thing into the water and he was like right there next to him.) and caught the Lycan in the jaw with his claws. The second Lycan growled in pain as blood ran down its neck. Michael's instinct demanded to be fed at that moment in time and he was just so needing of this blood that he went against every moral he had and attacked the Lycan. A few deep gouges in its gut and it slumped forward as Michael bit into its neck and began to drink every drop from this creature who dared to come after Selene and him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Selene watched as Michael fed off of the Lycan silently smiling inside, knowing how it felt to abstain from feeding.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay…sorta a filler chapter. I am either gunna make one or two more chapters after this. Remember tell me soon if you want a sequel then. Gives everyone who reviewed a cookieI won't update till I get at least 5 reviews. I also may need a beta reader…. but I have no idea what to do once I got one.

Foamy- I know. You told us on your story. Hope you like this chapter too.

Lil' Pup- You are my most persuasive reviewer. I am sorry that the last chapter lacked detail I was not concentrated on the story. I will explain the bite in my own time…prolly in the last chapter. Don't hurt me!

Special2-Thanks. And here is your update.

Ithilwen K-bane- I know. I was not very good with the last chapter. Hopefully this one will be better.

Corpsexbride-here ya go and yes he marked her. Hopefully someone understands what that means…cause then you will have an edge over everyone else.

DarkMage6-Thanks. Here's the update.

Spikeangelus-Maybe she is maybe not. I won't tell yet.

Seeya later.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Underworld………….sigh

Okay. I am REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for not updating sooner! I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do but I hope you don't hate me! I got my 5 reviews so I am updating. This is prolly the last chapter in my story but the sequel is coming. I have no idea the title but I will probably give you one at the end of the chapter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michael, looking up at his mate…yes, his mark made sure of that and then back down at the vampire he had just fed off of. He felt extremely regenerated and rejuvenated as he got up and changed back to his human form, blood of his enemies looking odd on his skin. He watched Selene as she watched him, then walked right up to her and gave her a blood-soaked kiss on the lips. Selene stumbled back and wiped her face, only to look up at him and slowly lick the blood off the back of her hand, her eyes turning the icy-blue of immortals. A mischievous look appeared in her eyes and she ran the opposite way of him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michael watched her run and felt a rising 'feeling' in the back of his mind as well as his gut, an instinctive feeling. _Catch._ It said. _Mark._ Then finally _Mate._ He felt this pull and wanted to follow it and her, the wolf inside urged it. He crouched down and followed her scent, intrigued that it was a spicier one, fueled with arousal. His female wanted to play; well he could play too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Selene ran using her immortal speed to gain distance between her and the blood lusted hybrid behind her. She could tell he was moving now and getting closer. Grabbing onto an iron ladder on the side of a building she climbed up to the top and ran all across the roof, wanting to confuse his sense of smell, then crouched down to wait. She took off her trenchcoat to make her more limber for what she was planning, she wouldn't need it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michael cocked his head as the trail stopped at a ladder of wrought iron. He smelled her all over it and was sure she went up, but after that she didn't move. This was going to be easier than he originally thought. Grabbing onto the ladder he pulled himself up while making as little noise as possible, knowing that the slightest noise could give him away and as much as this chase was invigorating he wanted to commence something else. As he got to the top he leapt over and landed in a crouching position will a dull tap of his feet. He followed her scent, which was all over. His clever little minx, he had to give her credit; after all, she had been hunting and outwitting lycans for over 5 centuries. Michael took a deep breath and felt a pull to his right. Naturally, he followed it to run right into a pair of piercing-blue eyes, which leapt at him. With a grunt he landed on his back and a trenchcoat-less Selene straddling his stomach, her eyes promised revenge. Extremely heated revenge; it took all he had not to pin her on her back and punish her for her insolence at not knowing who the alpha male was. Michael pushed down all instinct and let her have her way for what he did to her, twice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All right. This is not my last chapter. My last chapter is next; unless you don't want a lemon. Then this will be my last. I won't have the next one up till Saturday. If you want to know what the sequel will be about PM me.

Response to Reviews

Lil' Pup-You made me realize that I REALLY needed to add another chapter. And yes that is how you make someone your mate in wolf/dog terms. All right! The threat was really colorful this time! Keep up the work on those. You gotta give me your best review/threat this time, please! And I think you would hurt me for lack of updates.

Foamy-Here's your chapter and I want mine soon, please? Thanks for the review.

Ithilwen K-Bane-I know that I am not the best at grammar but I tried this time, at least my computer says I have it all right. That is an awesome suggestion for working it in, but it didn't occur to me.

Insane cat-Almost done!

Private Eye4u-Updated.

Okeydokey……I will explain the mark next chapter, either in the story or in the author's notes with the reviews. It all depends if I can successfully work it in.

Seeya in two days.


End file.
